Dagon Ball Generation
by Giga
Summary: new power, new enemy, same old figthing


def Dragon Generations 

The cold winds of the artic blew therow the air frezing the asses off to fighters. "What the hell were you thinking?" a tall guy wearing orange and blue clothing said shaking. The other sighed and concertracted in silence. "Trunks, what the hell is out here?" Goten said letting out a chatter of the the teeth. Trunks opened his eyes yelling loud causing glaciers to move. goten looked around his area and saw ice start to crack. Gotel flew in the air to dodge the idea of falling into the, even colder, water. Trunks power shot up causing most of the ice under his feet to melt. "AAHHH!" Trunks screamed with a purple aura wrapped around his body. Goten stopped shuttering and looked at Trunks. His power reached his point and the purple started to turn yellow.   
Trunks crouched down holding the power within. His hair flew up in flames and the landd exploded below him destroy the rest of the ice around him. Trunks was pushing the power to its limits with more power he stored. Goten floated down on another glacier looking on. "Alright." Goten narrowed his eyes felling the heat finally warmth in his hands. He created a blue ball of energy in front of him. He closed his eyes and tensed up. He clinched his fist screaming in the air exploding in a red aura. 

The two powers shook the earth itself and the nearby moon. The earth shuttered by the power the two were giving off. Goten unclinched his fist and stopped the maxive power up. The red aura flickered around as the ball of energy was chareged from Goten's power up. He grabbed it and aimed at Trunks in a distance. Trunks stood there, still in crouching position. Trunks powers were nearly maxed out from the power he used. Goten looked at the ball and raised the ball above your head. "Take this!" Goten shouted thorwing the ball at Trunks. The energy zipped thorugh the sky leaving a vapor tail behind it . Trunks eyed the ball and smiled. The ball zipped pass him and ccurved in a distance. Trunks face turned back to serious and stood in the path of the return. He stuck out his hands and braced for the impact.   


The ball crushed into his hands breaking both of them in seconds. Trunks yelled still holding the ball. Goten powered down looking at his friend hold the ball of pure energy. Gohan landed beside Goten. "I'm late?" Goten pointed to where Trunks were. "So, this is supposed to work?" Goten said looking at the scene. "Yeah, if he has enough rage, like you had when mom canceled all meals for you for a month, it should equal the amount to go SSJ2." Gohan tighting his belt around his old fighting ki. "I see this is all a guy thing." Pan landed beside Gohan. "What are you doing here, Panny?" Gohan said looking down on her. "Dad, I'm fourthteen now. Please don't call me that, it's embarassing. And anyway, all that power brought me here." Gohan smiled looking at his little girl. Goten burst out laughing at what his brother said. "Yeah right Panny, your probably was here to score some points with Trunks." Pna blushed and ran over to him. "Shut up!" Pan screamed kicking him in the sack. goten gave a blank face and walked a couple of feet. "That....was...cold." Goten fell over holding himself. Then a explsion happened. 

Trunks eyes turned white and his rage reached a outstanding new level. He absorbed the ball of energy during the transformation. He threw back his head in anger and let every thing go. The glacier he was on exploded by the power of him. Trunks yelled out causing echos to follow each other. From a distance the scene was flashing with white light and a yell. Trunks focused his power and stopped the explosive power. Gohan floated down in front of Trunks, crossing his arms. "So, you like it?" Gohan said with a smirk. Trunks power was slipping through his hands. Trunks turned his head in pain and looked at Gohan. Goten floated beside Trunks and waited till the screaming stopped from. Trunks clinched his teeth and strained with the power. "Stop it!" Goten smacked trunks in the head causing the power to surge through him to become stable. 

Trunks landed on a nearby glacier and stood there in his new transformed stage. Goten and Gohan landed a couple of feet with smirks. "That was new." Gohan looked over to Goten. "Well, it's my new way of controling your power under strain." Goten said wiping his nails on his clothes. Trunks touched his hair feeling it grew a little longer. "Wow, this is cool." Trunks said looking around. Goten looked behind him seeing another vapor trial coming from the north. Pan landed by Gohan out of breath. "There's someone coming." Pan said pointing at the blue line zipping towards them. Goten lasted is energy to SSJ2 and stood ground. Gohan went mystic and took stance. The being landed on a huge plain of ice with glowing things in his hands. 

The being yelled something and the sky turned darker. Gohan eyes widen and blasted of from the scene. Goten followed behind seeing what was going on. Trunks clinched his hands and screamed. Pan ran over handing him a green object. "Take this. I knew you'd hurt yourself." Pan said put a bean in his mouth. Trunks chewed it and smiled. "Thanks." Trunks winked at her and baksted off.   
  
Lighting flashed through the sky as a roar was heard. Goten and Gohan hurried along stopping to see the dragon. "Oh might Shenlong, I wish for my fortress to be remade." the figure in the light said raising his hands. "Your wish is granted." the dragon's eyes flashed red as the earth shook. Gohan flew closer to the guy waiting for attack, but somethign stopped him. Gohan threw a punch, but it was blocked. Gohan threw series of attacks at the foe but was smacked away. Goten yelled connecting a kick to the head of the enemy. Goten fired a blast at the figure below. The beam was blocked by a forcefield and another balst was fired. Goten dodged it and was smacked by another one. 

Another figure appeared and fired at Goten. Goten narrowed his eyes and fired a cannon of energy at the person. The blast exploded before it could leave his hands. The moke was replaced by a kick. The ice on the surface cracked open and a black castle reached to the sky. The two fighters stood beside the one that summoned the dragon and fired a blast at Goten and Gohan. Gohan was dug in a glacier and Goten was knocked away. The dragon sighed. "Make your second wish." the man said something and the area went white. Trunks saw this and blasted even faster. He saw what was going on below and five figures walked out of an void. Trunks shivered seeing one of them. Trunks powered up making the area bright yellow. He stood in position in front of the castle. "FInal Flash!" Trunks yelled before the scene turned white. 


End file.
